


Cookie? Oh.

by Naemi



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitchen, chocolate, boys: one way to get yummie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie? Oh.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlienSoulDream](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AlienSoulDream).



> Alternate version of [Cookie? No.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/751893)  
> 

 

„Aren't you done yet?“

„Casey! Stop nudging!“

„What is taking you so long?“

„I'd have been back long ago if you just stopped calling me every five minutes. I'll be right there, okay?”

“Can you bring some cookies?”

Zeke let out a low growl. “Ca-sey!”

“I want chocolate cookies.”

“Fuck you.”

Zeke cut him off and threw his phone onto the passenger seat. Oh boy. That kid could be such a bugger.

“I want chocolate cookies,” he imitated Casey's voice. A bad try, but he wasn't to go for Herrington's best cute-boy impersonator competition: he was just annoyed. “I want this, I want that, I want chocolate cookies, pweeeeaaase. Oh Zeke, pweeease.” He snorted. “Yeah, go pwease yourself, Connor. You want cookies?”

He turned on the radio and sped up, a mischievous grin on his face.

“Fine. You'll get them.”

The cell rang once more. Zeke was tempted to just throw it out of the fucking window. He ignored it, turning the volume up instead. Elvis bawled his 'You're the devil in disguise,' and he had to chuckle. Oh fuck. Yeah.

He started to sing along loudly.

~ ~ ~

“Geez. Why don't you answer your phone?” Casey's voice shot at him from upstairs as Zeke just kicked the door shut behind him. He made his way into the kitchen, carefully balancing several bags and boxes filled with all that crap Casey had sent him to get.

“Why, was there an emergency?”

“And what if there was one?”

“Huh?” Zeke turned around quickly. Too quick: the top box bounced in a dangerous manner before it landed on the floor with a crack.

“Fuck. Case?”

The boy appeared in the doorframe. “Everything's fine. Just— _what if_?”

Zeke shook his head. He managed to put his errands on the counter without breaking more stuff and sighed heavily. “Casey. Don't do that ever again. Never ever.”

“Answer your phone next time, douchebag,” Casey replied and approached him. “It might happen I need you to transform into my knight in shining armor and come to my rescue.”

“As if. Go get me the mop. Eggs cracked.” Zeke knelt down beside the fallen box to sort out what else had gone to waste.

“Eggs?”

“Eggs. You know, it's what hen produce.”

Casey tsked.

Most of the groceries seemed all right, even three of the eggs had made it out alive, but the milk bottle was broken and the bags of flour and sugar were soaked and sticky with liquid. Zeke dumped them in the trash can and put the rest up on the counter.

“Wait—Cooking chocolate?”

“You wanted cookies.”

Casey stared at him with a blank expression.

“You. Wanted.”

“Cookies,” the boy blurted. “Fuck, Zeke. I wanted to _have_ cookies,” a small giggle escaped him, eyes sparkling with amusement, “not _make_ cookies.” He chuckled heartily now, interrupted by a little hiccup, upon which he only had to laugh even more.

“You mop. I'll ask the neighbors for some sugar and flour.”

“Jesus, Zeke. Do you even know how to make cookies?” Casey asked while finally getting the mop and a bucket from the broom closet and filling the latter with hot water and some dish liquid.

“Lil' blue plastic bag.” With that, Zeke was out of the backdoor, allowing the icy winter air to crawl inside before it was closed.

Casey went over to look for that specific bag. He found it quickly and once more laughed out heartily when it produced a small book reading _Cookies for dummies._ That was gonna be a _lot_ of fun.

~ ~ ~

At first, Zeke had grimaced and sighed a lot, not willing to provide any help whatsoever whilst Casey had put on a very eager face, determined to get the task of cookie-making done. All serious attempts of becoming a top-class baker had been put to an end, though, when Zeke, told to _come here and make yourself useful,_ had started to mess things up on purpose, not without wearing a mischievous smile; Casey had eventually given in and played along. They ended up with flour powdering nearly every surface available, including their own faces and hair, and a huge mess of bowls, spoons and empty bags of ingredients littering the place.

It _was_ fun, Zeke had to admit. Plus, what they dared to call a cookie dough tasted good. He reached out to put a finger into the bowl and received a tap on the back of his hand. Casey looked at him, eyes narrowed, shaking his head.

“Aw, Case. Don't be so grown-up now,” he teased him. “How's the chocolate doing?”

“Don't try to steal from it either.”

“Oh, come ooooon.”

Casey started to chuckle. “Okay, kiddo.” He carefully dipped his own finger into the pot that sat on the stove, making a little hissing sound because of the heat, and offered it to Zeke. “There you go.”

Zeke smiled. He let his tongue flick out to lick the chocolate off. “Yum,” he commented, then he started to gently suck at Casey's fingertip, making the boy giggle once again.

“More?”

“Hmm,” Zeke hummed around Casey's finger before letting go of it. “So much more.” He leant in closer, merely an inch away from the boy now, one hand drawing lazy circles on his hipbone. “I want you all covered up with chocolate. Like, here.” He dipped his own finger into the pot behind Casey's back and painted a line on the the boy's lower jaw bone. His tongue trailed along.

“And here.” Zeke now covered Casey's lips with the treat. His own mouth brushed over Casey's, teeth starting to nibble softly at the boy's lower lip.

“Here, too.” At his neck.

“ _Every_ where.”

“Oh,” Casey cooed, eyes sparkling with anticipation.

Zeke rubbed his hip against Casey's, and his hands sent the boy's sweater flying to the floor in a second, leaving Casey to shudder slightly, partly because of the sudden chill, mostly because of his left nipple being all chocolate covered and sucked at all-so-sweetly. He let out a hushed moan.

“So impatient,” Zeke smiled against the soft skin at his lips. He placed little kisses and nips along Casey's collarbone, arousing more excited sounds in the process. “I could do that all night long.”

“That's torture,” Casey breathed. “Lovely, but torture. And you know that.”

“I can _feel_ it,” Zeke teased in response. He knelt down and opened the top button of Casey's jeans. “Chocolate,” he demanded, to which Casey hurried to obey.

_Zipper._

“You want it—you get it.” Jeans and boxers were gone in another blink and Zeke had a clear view of the fully erect cock right in front of him. He hummed happily.

Casey whimpered when a few hot drops landed right on his hipbone, slowly dripping further down his body. He watched Zeke dipping his fingertips, then his whole hand into the pot, grimacing a little as he did so, and then _oh goodness,_ this very hand slowly, lazily, wrapped around his cock, making him gasp.

“Holy fuck. Just—ooh.” He closed his eyes.

Zeke wasn't contended until every little bit of pulsing flesh was covered with chocolate, resisting the urge to lick it off and taste Casey's sweetness right away. The boy purred under his touches, causing his own cock to twitch in its prison.

“Case,” he whispered. “You're so damned . . . beautiful.”

Upon that, the boy laughed, a silvery sound: “As in fuckable?”

“As in _suck_ able. First. Say you want it.” Zeke bit his lower lip, looking up at him with darkened eyes.

“Oooh. Yeah, suck me. I want you to.” Casey's hands went to Zeke's hair. “Make me come so hard.” He moaned as Zeke's tongue made an excruciatingly slow lick along his length, followed by a light puff of breath over the cock's head, and his grip got harder, making Zeke hiss.

“Keep talking,” he instructed hoarsely. “I could get off on that alone.”

Casey's giggle was hushed when Zeke's lovely mouth finally took him in. _Oh. Fuck. So good._ He said it out aloud, stammering. _Goodness._ The sticky chocolate covering seemed to both lessen _and_ intensify the sensation at the same time: the more of it got sucked away, the more sensitive and aware he became and that rated a definite A on his personal scale of _holy-fucking-yes-please._

“Yeah, that's it. God, Zeke . . . ” His hips pushed forward, automatically so, when Zeke relaxed his throat and let him slide in fully.

“You love having your throat fucked, right? Yeah, you do. God—Fuck! You're so good at it . . . so good—” Casey's words died in a loud groan, for Zeke's hand cupped around his balls and started squeezing with gentle pressure, adding up to the overwhelming rushes of lust that already sent his nerves on fire.

“Harder. More,” Casey demanded, on the edge of losing it; Zeke obliged, his eyes all the way up on the boy's beautiful face. He almost doubled his efforts, so wanting to waste Casey the best he could.

“Make me—holy . . . Jesus!” One of Zeke's fingers suddenly caressing his entrance, drawing tiny little circles and pressing against the muscle all-so-lightly did the trick. Casey's whole body trembled as he came, shooting hot cum all the way down Zeke's eager mouth and throat. He panted heavily, legs going all stiff, hands dug so deep into Zeke's hair that he thought he must have torn out at least half of them. A mighty giggle rose in his throat and he couldn't help but let it out.

Zeke struggled to free himself and was nearly relieved when Casey let go. He coughed, wiping away the cum that had wound up leaking out his mouth with the sleeve of his sweater; he stared at the boy who was now literally laughing his ass off.

“Uh-huh . . . ” he muttered. “What's so funny?”

“Nothing,” Casey blurted. “I just—I've—pictured you with a tonsure . . . ”

“How _nice._ ”

“Aaaw, come on.” Casey seriously tried to brace up now, without much success. He leaned forward, putting his forehead against Zeke's. “Me tearing at your hair that much . . . ” he chuckled again heavily.

“Yeah, you nearly scalped me at some point, asshole” Zeke replied dryly, but all the same he smiled at Casey.

“That's what happens when you _use_ me like this.”

“I love doing that.”

They were in comfortable, giggly silence for a little while.

“Umm, Zeke?”

“Hm?”

“You want your turn now?”

Zeke just _loved_ this boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: C/Z, doing anything whatsoever, but especially drunk or giggly Casey, annoyed Zeke or Christmassy stuff.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful HoneyAndVinegar, who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> _Feedback is love._


End file.
